Meeting the Shibuya Family
by The Katanna Twins
Summary: Kagome meets her boyfriend's family.


Meeting the Shibuya Family

By: Ryu Katanna

Beta:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

One-Shot

Kagome had been back from the other side of the well for two years now, and she was now almost twenty. The battle with Naraku had ended, she had come home, and the well had closed for good. She missed her friend, but had decided to buckle down at school instead of dwell on the literal past. She took to her studies with a fever, and soon had brought her grades back up by doubling up on classes and school work.

Kagome had done so well with getting herself on track at school that she had gotten into Hitotsubashi University. She was living a completely normal life now.

While there she had met Shouri Shibuya. Their friendship had been casual at first, but soon it had became more. Kagome had confessed first. She didn't want to do through the same thing she had with Inuyasha. Her fear of rejection had been unfounded.

They had been dating for five months.

"Shouri, are you sure about this? What is they don't like me?" Kagome asked nervously fidgeting with the skirt of her dress as they stood in front of his house.

The house he lived in with his parents. This would be the first time she had met them and Shouri's little brother. Shouri loved his family deeply, and his brother ost of all. He talked about him all the time, and he was a very protective older brother. She was so afraid she would do something to offend them.

"There's no reason for you to be nervous. They're going to love you as much as I do, Kagome." Shouri sat when he turned to her and held her shoulders.

Kagome gave him a bright smile. Was it really possible to love someone so much in so short a time? She didn't know about most people, but she did. Kagome stood on her toes and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks." She said and her smiled gently back before leading her into the house.

"Tadaima!" He called out as they walked in, and he closed the door behind them.

"Oh, Shouri! Dinner's almost ready. How was-" A woman walked into the entry and stopped to look at the beauty with long raven hair and sea blue eyes her oldest had brought home.

"Mom, this is Kagome Higurashi. My girlfriend." Shori said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, and his mother beamed.

"Hello, Kagome. My name is Miko Shibuya, but I insist you call me Jennifer!" The woman greeted her with a wide smile as she came up to them.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jennifer." Kagome smiled back and returned the greeting with a small bow.

"Oh, Shouri. She's beautiful! Come in dear. I have curry on." Jennifer said brightly as she took her hand and led her into the house.

"Mom…" Shouri groaned already knowing what she was thinking.

"Sho-chan! Call me mama!" His mother called back as he followed the two women.

Kagome walked with the older woman into the living room where an older man sat reading a paper. He look just like an older version of Shouri. She grew a bit nervous again knowing this must be his dad.

"Souma! Our son has brought someone home. Kagome this is my husband Souma. Dear, this is Kagome Higurashi. She's Sho-chan's girlfriend!" She cheerfully introduced them, and Kagome bowed in greeting as the man rose from his seat.

"It's nice to me you, sir." She said and Souma just shook his head as he looked at her.

"There's no need for formality in this house. You can just call me by my name. It's nice to see Shouri found a girl he likes enough to bring home to the family." Souma smiled back gently, and Kagome could feel herself relax as Shouri came to stand beside her.

Jennifer headed back into the kitchen to continue on dinner, and Shouri took Kagome's hand and lead her around the couch. He made sure she was comfortable before sitting down next to her. Kagome smiled over at him. He was always such a gentleman with her, and treated her preciously. It was one of the many things that drew her to him.

"So how long have you two been together?" Souma asked as he started off the conversation.

"We've been dating for five months now." Shouri answered the question and wrapped his arm around her waist again.

"Where is it you two met?" Souma asked curiously.

"We both attend the same University. I met Shouri when we were paired during a seminar. We started talking after that." She replied, and Souma's eyebrow raised.

"So you're going to school for business?" Kagome blushed and looked down while Shouri chuckled quietly.

"Kagome is doing a triple major in business finance, management, and history." He said proudly, and her blush deepened.

"So our Sho-chan found a girl who is both smart and beautiful!" Jennifer chimed with a big smile as she brought a tray of tea to set on the table before sitting next to her husband.

"That must keep you pretty busy." Souma commented as she settled.

"It does, but I like it." Kagome replied as she took the tea Shouri handed her; taking a sip to steady her nerves.

"What do you plan on doing after university to have such a workload?" Souma asked gently.

He didn't want her to feel like she was being interrogated, but he was genuinely curious. It was a bit of an odd combination between business and history. Shouri obviously saw something in the girl to have brought her home with him. He was starting to understand why, and he wanted to get to know her.

"My family has run the Sunset Shrine for generations.I grew up hearing all the myths and legends, and taking care of historical artifacts. My little brother has always wanted to go into professional soccer, and as the oldest I'm supposed to inherit the shrine. I still will, but I also wanted to do more." She took a sip of her tea before continuing.

"The reason I'm studying business is so that I can open a museum affiliated with the shrine so that people who visit will get a chance to see them. Right now most of the artifacts passed down have are in storage. I want other to have the chance to see them, and to learn their history." Kagome as she fiddled with the rim of her cup.

"That sounds interesting, dear. It would be an even more enriching experience!" Jennifer commented in her bubbly tone, and Kagome couldn't help the smile as Shouri spoke.

"What she didn't tell you was that if she can get other shrines and temples to work with her than she'll expand to incorporate them as well. She already has a few thinking about it, but they're just waiting on her to finish school. They want to see how her family's shrine does first." Shouri's voice was filled with pride as he talked about the young woman, and Souma was happy to hear it.

"Well we can talk more over curry. It's just about done." Jennifer saud as she stood to go back to the kitchen, and Kagome looked at Shouri.

"Before we eat; where is the restroom?" She asked, and stood with him.

"Right through here." Shouri replied as he lead her to the door before going back to help his mother set the table.

Kagome was just washing her hands when she felt it. A tingle washed over her. She knew that feeling. She let the feeling wash over her while she looked around to see where it was coming from. Then just as sudden as it had started, it stopped. The sound of the sliding do that separated the toilet and the tub opened suddenly, and she shrieked.

"Kyaaaa!" Kagome quickly covered her eyes and turned away as two young teens stepped out in nothing but towels.

Both looked at her in surprise as she screamed, and realizing their state of undress, stepped back and shot the sliding door quickly. The bathroom door burst open and Shouri ran in and looked around to see what was wrong. Seeing the shadows behind the slider he cursed himself mentally before pulling Kagome to him.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's go." He said before leading her out of the room as his mother got some dry clothes for the boys.

"Oh, kami. Who were they?" Kagome asked once they were seated on the couch and he had gotten her to calm down.

Kagome looked at her boyfriend. She could tell that he was troubled, and had some idea of why. Two teens who hadn't been there before had suddenly appeared. She had felt magic right before that. So much for living the rest of her life like a completely normal person. She had an idea of what that was.

"Er… That was my little brother Yuri, and his best friend." Shouri said as he just answered her question as it was the easiest at the moment.

Just after that his parents and the two teens came into the room. Kagome turned to look at them. They looked like normal high schoolers, but Kagome knew looks could be deceiving. After all, hadn't she been a normal middle school student once upon a time. She opened her ki and felt subtly through the room only to let out a gasp.

She could feel magical undertones from both of the teens. That wasn't what surprised her most though as she turned to look at her boyfriend. She had closed off her ki as she wanted to live a semi-normal life before. It was no wonder she had not felt it. The magic that radiated from Shouri just as it did his brother, but to a lesser degree.

"I think we both have some explaining to do, Shouri." Kagome told him and watched as his eyes widened.

It had taken all through dinner, and two hours after that seated with everyone in the living room for everything to come out. She told them about her being a priestess, about the well, and her journey. She told them about her friends she had left in the past, about Naraku, and the jewel.

They told her about their heritage. Explained about Yuri, Shin Makoku, and that world. Shouri then told her about Bob, and his life.

'My boyfriend is the future Demon King of Earth…' She thought before she started laughing.

"Is she alright?" Murata asked in concern.

"I'm fine. It's just that the strangest things always happen around me." She explained as she leaned over and kissed Shouri on the cheek.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Yuri comment with a small shake of his head, and Kagome started laughing again as she leaned into Shouri's shoulder.

"Look's like life is going to be more interesting than I thought." Kagome said before blue eyes met black.

"I'll just have to enjoy the ride because I love you, Shouri Shibuya."

123456

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this short fic. I might do a few more one-shots based off this storyline, but for now this is it. I just think that the pairing of Shouri and Kagome would be so cute, but I haven't seen any so I wrote my own! Let me know what you thought.

~Ryu


End file.
